


Skirmish

by moiraabsinthe



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraabsinthe/pseuds/moiraabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight between Thor and Loki on Stark Tower goes a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirmish

The fight is brutal, brother pitted against brother. Things like this shouldn’t happen. Family shouldn’t harm each other, unfortunately it happened more than either would like to admit. Thor doesn’t want any of this, he just wants to take his little brother and go home, their home, the home Loki never thought he had. What ever did he do to make Loki abhor him so greatly? Why is he the target of his rage? 

Sometimes Loki tries to zap him with his scepter, other times using it like a club, to clock Thor upside the jaw. Most of the times Mjolnir could block the blows, but he managed to strike him a few times, but Thor did not want to strike back. Instead he shoves him backwards, sending Loki stumbling to the ground. Still upon his brow was pure fury and hatred, and still Thor could not understand why. When Loki rose to his feet, he left his weapon upon the ground and just charged towards Thor, a war cry rips from his throat. However, there are tears that flood his eyes, spilling forth and racing off his face in little droplets as he runs towards his “foe”.

The same wetness meets Thor’s face from frustration and confusion. Why couldn’t Loki just stop? The thunderer feels absolutely useless, and so he has to make a choice for the greater good. He, too, rushes towards Loki and the fight turns into a sloppy mess of fists and gnashing of teeth. Hitting the Tricks—no, his brother is the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. He hopes the rest of them understand how difficult this is for him, to go against the man he grew up with as boys. 

Eventually it is too much to bear and Thor grasps both of Loki’s wrists, stilling his hands, but not his lips. The insults come from Loki’s mouth as if it is a natural thing for him. As natural as breathing. Finally Thor snarls and tells him to silence himself, his voice is booming, as loud as the thunder he is so known for. In that instance the pale, scared little boy of their youth flashes in Loki’s eyes, and Thor’s own gaze softens dramatically. He places both hands on either side of Loki’s face and looks him in the eye.

“Why? Why won’t you just let me love you, Loki?! You say it’s my doing, but all I have ever done is try to love you! I made some really bad mistakes and I’m sorry! I am sorry, Loki, please!” Thor is begging, pleading, he doesn’t know what else to do. ”Please just stop all this madness! I can’t stand fighting you, not when every time I do I see the brother I used to have. When we were inseparable.”

Loki puts his own hands on Thor’s wrists, and averts his gaze before answering, “But we did separate, didn’t we?”

“Loki, you have to understand that I was a stupid, young, god who thought of himself as invincible and perfect. But I am not, I am far from that! I didn’t realize that me not being around as much…”

“At all,” Loki corrected.

Thor’s heart sinks even further. ”…I didn’t realize how much it hurt you. You never expressed it to me. I figured you didn’t want your older brother around you all the time. You know more than anyone that picking up on people’s feelings is not something I do well… I try Loki, I try my best, but I am just as much a human as I am a god, and I make mistakes. I just want you to understand that I love you. I don’t care who you are or what you are or whatever. You are my brother, I see not a villain or a foe like you see me.”

Loki’s grip tightens on Thor’s wrists before loosening significantly. He is silent, but Thor knows he is surrendering, at least for now. And Thor knows he had best cherish this moment now while he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> [[I wrote this awhile back, but I, surprisingly, still like it pretty well. Most of the time I want to exorcise my old art and writing.]]


End file.
